Jackson Summers (Earth-61781)
Jackson Summers (b. March 18, 2049), also known as Poseidon, King of Atlantis, is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt, and the grandson of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. After his divine training along with his siblings in Greece, Jackson ascended to godhood and became Poseidon, god of the sea, storms, rain and horses, as well as King of Atlantis. Jackson is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Grimm family. 'History' Early Years Jackson Lorenzo Christopher Summers was born on March 18, 2049 in Greece and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is of English, French, Russian, Japanese, Greek and German heritage. Jackson is the younger brother of Perry, Tristan, Nyle, Jeremy, Xander, Jensen and Garrett. He is the older twinbrother of Hailee and Melody. He is the younger paternal half-brother of Dacre, and the older half-brother of KJ. His uncle, Lorenzo, and Magnus Bane were named his godparents. Jackson came into his powers about a year after his birth, and even at a young age, he had already developed his telekinetic powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Jackson is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Jackson is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Jackson has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' He can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Hydrokinesis: Jackson has the elemental ability to control, generate and manipulate the element of water and all of its three forms whether liquid, solid, or gas. He can control and manipulate the liquid water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under his control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, steel, iron, and leather with ease. *''Aquatic Empowerment:'' Jackson has the ability to absorb water to enhance and strengthen his powers and abilities. *''Aquatic Respiration:'' He can breathe in both water and air, and he can stay underwater as long as he likes and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again. *''Speed Swimming:'' He is able to swim at supernatural speeds. *''Healing:'' Jackson can heal himself or others by absorbing water molecules and transfer medicament into the body at a molecular level, or having water molecules to repair and regenerate damaged cells and molecules. *''Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:'' Jackson's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. He can also withstand any amount of water pressure. *''Water Solidification:'' He can harden water into an almost solid shape, and can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him and other objects to stand on. Jakcson can also create extremely durable water shields and huge solid constructs that obey his will. *''Atmokinesis (divine):'' When using his divine form, Perry has absolute control of the weather over the seas, being able to create fierce hurricanes as well as clear skies. However, it is unknown as to how far Jackson's power of atmokinesis extends over land. **''Aerokinesis (divine):'' Jackson has the elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind in a variety of offensive or defensive ways. **''Electrokinesis (divine):'' Jackson can generate and manipulate electricity. **''Thermokinesis (divine):'' Jackson the ability to control and manipulate temperature. *''Aquatic Lordship (divine):'' Jackson has absolute control and divine authority over all sea creatures, as well as many fearsome monsters native to the sea. Molecular Immobilization: Jackson has the ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. Originally, this power was activated by Jackson by fear or panic, during which he both flicked his hands and "froze" the target. Originally he could only freeze objects in the same room as him (if indoors) or that were in his direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When he was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that his powers had, but it can be noted that he was able to freeze two trucks moving on the other side of the street from his front door step, giving him a considerable range. Over time Jackson was able to freeze people and objects on command. Superhuman Senses: Jackson has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch, balance, and hearing. *''Superhuman Sense of Touch:'' Jackson's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. *''Superhuman Sense of Smell:'' Jackson's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. *''Superhuman Sense of Hearing:'' Jackson's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Jackson is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. **''Lie Detection:'' Jackson can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in his or her heartbeat. *''Superhuman Sense of Taste:'' Jackson's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *''Superhuman Sense of Balance:'' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Jackson's balance centers give him equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. *''Radar Sense:'' Jackson can also sense the proximity and arrangement of objects about himself. Jackson's "radar sense" functions via his brain's generation of energy within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. Via this ability, Jackson synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional human sight. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jackson may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Jackson's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Jackson is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Jackson can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Jackson does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Jackson dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Voice Thievery:'' Jackson's wiccan power is the ability to absorb and steal the voices of others, taking away targets' ability to make even the slightest vocal noise, and use the target's voice for himself. *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Jackson possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Jackson possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Powers as a Grimm Jackson possesses all the powers of a Grimm, which he regularly uses to combat evil and dangerous Wesen. His Grimm powers make him stronger and more powerful than any human, and many Wesen. Superhuman Perception: Jackson's powers as a Grimm give him the ability to see creatures in their true form when they get excited, annoyed, angry or careless. Superhuman Strength: Jackson's strength is significantly enhanced, making him much stronger than any human; this allows him to match the fighting prowess of many Wesen. His strength and fighting prowess are on a level that he can defeat many Wesen with ease. Superhuman Reflexes: Jackson's reflexes are enhanced to great levels. Superhuman Durability/Stamina/Endurance: Jackson's durability is notably very high; several times he has taken extremely powerful blows from incredibly strong Wesen. His stamina is also incredible; several times he's emerged out of heavy fights, and still seemed only mildly dazed. Superhuman Speed/Agility: Jackson is shown to be incredibly fast on several occasions when chasing others. His agility is also greater than normal; allowing him to move with great speed and flexibility. Indomitable Will: As a Grimm, Jackson possesses incredible willpower, making him (like other Grimms) immune to certain powers, including to those of the Coins of Zakynthos, which are so strong, no human or Wesen can resist them. Blood of a Grimm: As a Grimm, Jackson can use his blood as an offensive weapon, as the blood of a Grimm has the ability to kill the Wesen part of Wesen, thus turning them human, and robbing them of all their powers. However once used, he can not reuse the ability a second time if the Wesen in question has regained their powers. 'Abilities' Jackson has the ability to read texts written in Braille. Genius-Level Intellect: Jackson Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Jackson is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Jackson has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Chris Summers, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Jackson has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Gabriel holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Jackson is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Jackson is fluent in many languages including English, Greek, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Jackson is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker: With the aide of his hyper-senses, Jackson is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Jackson is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Jackson bears a great resemblance to his father and grandparents. Tristan is strikingly handsome with light brown hair, fairly tan skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Tristan is very tall, 6'4" having a muscular build with broad shoulders and chest. *'Hair:' Tristan has shaggy brown hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. He normally doesn't have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Jackson has two known tattoos; the crest of Light on his right wrist, and a small dove. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-61781 Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Assassin Order members Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Cheyarafim Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Atmokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Geokinetics Category:Zoopaths Category:Flight Category:Healers Category:Healing Blood Category:Orbing Category:House of Phoenix Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:Grimm family Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Royalty Category:Twins Category:English Category:British Category:Americans Category:Greeks Category:Pisces (sign)